Mamá, me gusta un Malfoy
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Hermione sabía que su hija se estaba enamorando, el problema es que ni se imaginaba de quien. One-Shot - "Rosepius", sin Scorpius SpoilersDH


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos, son de JKR y lamentablemente, no me pagan por escribir esto.

* * *

Rose había estado mirándola con cara de fehaciente incertidumbre toda la mañana, era obvio que tenía una batalla con si misma, si debía o no hablar de aquel asunto, al parecer, muy secreto y complicado.

-Mamá…-susurró la chica con tono de vergüenza- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hermione mientras asentía, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su hija, que por fin se había animado a hablarle.

-¿Cómo supiste que papá te gustaba?- inquirió la pelirroja en el tono más normal que pudo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos conocimos en el andén…-dijo recordando Hermione, en un modulación algo soñadora- y fue por culpa de la rana de Neville.

-¿El profesor Longbottom?

-Sí, él la había perdido, en fin que Ron me parecía un niño algo pesado, pero a medida que pasaron los años, cuando ya éramos amigos, me fui dando cuenta que no lo quería de la misma forma que a Harry.

Hermione miró expectante a su hija, esperando que lo soltase de una vez, que le dijera quien le gustaba. Pero Rose no abrió la boca ni para exhalar.

-¿Rose?- Hermione al hablar formó una sonrisita- ¿Por qué se te ocurrió preguntar eso?

-Es que…-balbuceó- es…

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron, y por un segundo Hermione tuvo la impresión de tener a Ron junto a ella, sino fuera por esa mata de pelo indomable, tan roja, pero de igual forma, tan Granger.

-¿Es que qué?- dijo Hermione, incentivándola a continuar.

-No está ni Hugo, ni papá, ¿cierto?

-No. Salieron a hacer "sus cosas de hombres"- dijo haciendo un gesto banal con la mano- no volverán hasta la cena.

-Bien, bueno- Rose suspiró soltándose un poco- es que se trata de un chico, pero promete que no me regañaras, ¡por favor!

-¿Por qué te tendría que regañar, cielo?

Rose estaba claramente asustada. Hermione no lograba entender porque su hija profesaba ese temor por sentir que un niño le gustaba. Aunque teniendo a ese celoso de Ronald Weasley como padre, como no iba a sentirse así. Al menos, esa era la única explicación que a Hermione se le venía a la mente en ese momento.

-Es que me gusta el amigo de Albus- murmuró lo suficiente para que Hermione la escuchara, tapándose la cara-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-El amigo de Albus –inhaló profundo- es Scorpius Malfoy.

Fue como un vendaval que la dejó totalmente pasmada, Hermione estaba atónita.

-Sabía que te enojarías- Rose tenía claras intenciones de echar lágrimas- yo se que papá dijo que no debía, en un principio lo tomé como broma, luego vino James, que lo repetía… pero Albus, lo encontró tan simpático, que de pronto nos volvimos amigos y… y nose.

Rose sólo tenía 13 años, escasos años para Ron quizá, pero Hermione la entendía tan bien, ella sabía que sus sentimientos aflorarían más y más con el tiempo. Luego de pensarlo un poco, cayó en cuenta que efectivamente ella no conocía al tal Scorpius. No podía decir si tenía las mismas mañas que Draco, o quizá Astoria lo había criado diferente_._

"_Sí, a lo mejor no era un mal chico"_

-Yo no estoy molesta Rosie- apaciguó Hermione abrazando a su hija- si ustedes son amigos hace tanto ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

-Por la misma razón que tenía miedo de contarte lo que siento por él. Por ser un Malfoy, todos lo tratan distinto, incluso muchos Gryffindor le gritan mortífago por los pasillos. Él de ninguna forma es malo, mamá.

-Te creo cariño- le sonrió Hermione y Rose pareció más tranquila- él debe ser una buena persona si tú y Albus confían en él. ¿Cuándo supiste que él te gustaba?

-Cuando me di cuenta que no lo quiero de la misma forma que quiero a Albus- respondió Rose inteligentemente- él es tierno, dulce… es sí, algo arrogante, engreído y habla arrastrando las palabras.

_Claro, un Malfoy hecho y derecho, _pensó Hermione

-Pero a pesar de todo- dijo interrumpiendo a la voz de su cabeza- él es distinto a cualquier chico que yo haya conocido en el colegio, tan diferente, más…

-¿Especial?

-Sí, es eso –Rose suspiró, algo embobada- especial.

Y Hermione de repente comprendió, que Rose tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar todos esos sentimientos hace mucho, tantas que ya pronto iba a explotar.

-Mamá, no le digas a papá –rogó Rose- no quiero que él se moleste, y menos que me prohíba juntarme con Scor.

-Éste va a ser nuestro secreto de madre e hija- le dijo la castaña mientras le extendía el dedo meñique- y prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Estrecharon meñiques, cerrando su pequeño, pero muy significativo pacto.

-Rosie- inquirió Hermione de repente- ¿Scorpius sabe que eres una chica?

La chica arqueó una ceja extrañada, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Por qué no iba a saberlo?- preguntó curiosa-

-Nunca se sabe, cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo es difícil, algunas veces son… algo lentos, en este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias mamá- Rose se alzó de hombros- supongo que voy a... nose, llamar a Victorie para distraerme un rato, quizá quiera ir a comprar o algo.

-Adiós, hija-

Antes de correr al teléfono, Rose estuvo segura de haber oído a su madre murmurar molesta, algo sobre un "_estúpido baile_".

* * *

Una tontera que escribí antes de dormir, en un cuaderno y ahora lo pasé. Me gusta pensar que Hermione es compresiva respecto a Scorpius. Y que obviamente Rose está tan loco por él, como Hermione estaba de Ron. ¡Saludos!


End file.
